crossoverstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bundory Family
Pikachu awoke in the morning with a spinning head filled with so many unanswered questions as a sweet smell wafted through the air into his room. "WAFFLES!" squeeled Pikachu as he bounded down the stairs only to bump hard into Dandory. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PIKACHU!" yells Dandory (apparently not a morning person). "Why are you so extreme about me bumping into you?" asks Pikachu. Dandory replies "IT'S JUST WAFFLES, MAN! YOU'VE NEVER TASTED WAFFLES BEFORE?". "No actually, I'm a Pokemon and Pokemon don't normally get to have waffles. Sorry!" as Pikachu hurries off to the kitchen. Dandory just shakes his head and mutters "they're just waffles.. just waffles.." "GOOD MORNING, PIKACHU" chimes the rest of the Bundory family as Pikachu enters the kitchen. "Good morning" Pikachu replies noticing an elderly looking cat lady sitting at the table. "No time to worry about that now, there's waffles to be eaten! By ME.. PIKACHU!" thinks Pikachu and quickly digs in. "Soooo.... Pikachu, how was your night?" asks Catleen. Pikachu can't hear her over the sound of himself gobbling waffles "NumNumNumNumNumNumNumNum.....". "So not in the mood to talk, Pikachu?" inquires Catleen. "Sorry Catleen, I've never had waffles before. Guess I got a little carried away... Hey, who's that?" asks Pikachu with a mouthful of waffles while nodding in the elderly cat's direction. "I can see that" says Catleen "Pikachu, this is my mother-in-law, Toranka". Toranka is a short, stout woman with long grey hair braided into two pigtails. She sports a pair of Amelia Earhart-style aviator goggles, and hands that appear disproportionately large for her small body. He immediately sees the resemblance between Toranka and her son Gowin with one exception: Toranka seems wise. She might know how to help him get back to Kanto, now if only he can find the right moment to ask... Just as breakfast is winding down in walks Dandory looking more anxious than usual and announces, "I found a report about Tanto!". "Tanto? More like KANT-O! Amiright??" says Pikachu. "PIKACHU THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MAKING JOKES ABOUT YOUR STUPID HOME! OUR BROTHER HAS BEEN MISSING AND THIS IS THE FIRST SIGHTING OF HIM IN OVER FIVE YEARS!" yells Dandory. "Sorry.." says Pikachu looking abashed "maybe mouse-murderer's mom might know what to do". "HEYYY!!" Says Gowin "I'm not a mouse murderer, you little waffle murderer!". "Hey yourself! He's a Pokemon and Pokemon don't normally get to eat waffles!" replies Dandory repeating their earlier conversation "Ooooo you just roasted Dad!" says Spatto. Pikachu adds "Yeah do you need your mommy to kiss those woowoos for you?!" Gowin starts blubbering tears out of his eyes "I thought you guys were my sons but it looks like you're on the mouse's side whaaaaaaa...". Pikachu interjects, "Can I interrupt your blubbery-ness for a second? I need to talk to your mom, if she's not too busy being embarrassed to call you her son". Gowin storms out of the kitchen yelling and crying about what a bunch of jerks they are and disappears amongst the sounds of crashing and bashing walls and doors. "Well that wraps up Gowin for today" says Pikachu "Now that was mean, you boys!" chides Catleen. "We're sorry" Dandory, Spatto and Pikachu say in unison. "Ok ok ok enough" says Toranka "I believe you have a question for me?" "Yes Toranka, I need to get back home to Kanto. Can you help me?" ventures Pikachu. "What is Kanto and WHERE is Kanto?" asks Toranka. Dandory says "it's a long story but let's cut to the chase; it's a place in the human world where Pokemon live". "Ok, but WHERE?" repeats Toranka. "It's on the other side of Springdale" says Dandory. Pikachu looks stunned "Why didn't you tell me that earlier??" he asks. "Well it's not that simple" says Dandory "the human world is basically in another dimension". "How do we access it??" asks Pikachu "You have to ask Lord Enma" explains Dandory. "Where do I find him?" asks Pikachu feeling anxious. Dandory explains "you'll find him in the Enma Villa in New Yo-Kai City. Lord Enma will judge whether you're a worthy Yo-Kai and if so he will help you. If not... you'll be here... forever" "WHAT??" Gasps Pikachu "I can't be here forever. I need to go home" "Well Pikachu.." says Dandory "Best become a worthy Yo-Kai."